Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-k+8+7-8k}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-k - 8k} + {8 + 7}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-9k} + {8 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9k} + {15}$ The simplified expression is $-9k+15$